Session 09 - Balagen 2 - 8
Characters: Party: Test Ranger - Human Ranger, Hank Hill the Third - Human Cleric, Urgan Durbul - Half-Orc Wizard PCs: Regoo - Kobold Sorcerer NPCs: Sheondirth, Saleagaron Den'roja, Lucerne Wildpaw, Kalvin Ralortal, Gablowe Previous Session: Session 08 - Balagen 2 | Next Session: Session 10 - Balagen 8 - 9 Session 9: A Kobold with a Shiny, A Ranger with a Heart, A Half-Orc with a Hand, A Cleric with a Goblin After the party rests, they begin loading the cart with treasure. When basically finished, Test heard a noise below them. He was able to find a hidden passageway below the treasure pile. Asking Sheondirth about this path was fruitless as she seemed to imply that the path did not exist when she owned the cave. After gathering the group, Urgan threw open the hatch with his mage hand spell. Underneath the trap door was a kobold with a mining pick. He screamed and started casting a spell. The group tried to catch the kobold, but he bolted off like Usain with some magic. After a brief chase down the tunnels, the kobold was offered some gold which immediately made him friends with the party. He showed off some of his crafted items, creating a wolf and a lion. Test was able to befriend the wolf, but not so much the lion. Leading the Kobold out of the tunnel, it freaked out upon meeting the goblin and immediately shrunk it with Reduce Person. The party calmed down the Kobold, but the goblin ran off screaming. After some further spells and chasing by Pig, the goblin was caught and relaxed to the point where he did not run off. The party then loaded up the cart with the dragon and headed off. They encountered little on the way back, while Test and Lucerne provided the meals for the group. Urgan provided the horses used by the cart and the two trackers to hunt. Upon arriving in Valencia, they were met by Orrok's cousin, who inquired as to what they were doing with all that gold. The party explained that they were on guild business and the guard asked about Orrok. After explaining what he was doing, the guard laughed and said that was just like the small orc. He then accompanied the group to the guild hall. The group met with Saleagaron who began asking questions after Test called Sheondirth by her real name and not her human name. Eventually Test let it slip that Shannon was a dragon, about the same time Hank did the same. Test was able to convince Saleagaron that Sheondirth wasn't a threat. The party was given a room after the two interrogations to rest in. Later that evening, there was a party to celebrate the victory over the silver dragon. Test and Lucerne talked about her owl, how it was her companion and how she was feeling empty after its death. Shortly after, some schmuck was talking trash to Test which started a fist fight. Test won this by default after the drunk passed out from Hank's Sanctuary spell. This victory was short lived as Test challenged anyone who wanted to a fight and it was accepted by Saleagaron, who roundly trounced the ranger. The vice guild leader threw the victor's money on Test, but it was taken by the grubby little Kobold. Test was revived by Lucerne and left to rest after his battles, probably after getting another drink. Lucerne then pulled Urgan outside. She told him she was emotionally incapable of being a good ally, while Urgan listened to her. He told her he supported her decision whatever it was, then the two said goodbye after a bit of an awkward pause and Lucerne left to the forest, the trackless step of the druid leaving no trace of her presence behind. Category:Session Recap Category:Shannon Category:Lucerne Wildpaw Category:Saleagaron Den'roja Category:Kalvin Ralortal